The Paladin of the Yellow Rose
Katla (カトラ) is the Paladin of the Yellow Rose, while her Master is Zero Kuzuna. She excels in Strength Magic. Appearance Katla is a blonde-haired woman who appears to be in her late 20's. She is rather taller then most of the female Paladin's, as she is more well-built with muscle then they are as well. Her hair is long down towards the lower end of her back knee, and it seems to be rather spiky; in a style in which she doesn't care much for. Katla, though her personality doesn't match, is claimed to be a stunning woman. Katla wears a long red cape with fur on the rim; claiming that it remains her of her old days as a mighty dragon. She has tape around her breasts to keep them in place as her abs are exposed. She bears many jewelry she claims she conquered as old treasure from her olden days. She doesn't like to wear shoes either, always refusing when someone makes her. Katla always has a wicked grin on her face, always excited for a fight. Personality Katla is extremely prideful and haughty, boasting herself to be equal or better than everyone else in the ways of ruling and swordsmanship. She does not even think of failure, boasting overpowering words from a clear and unclouded voice that shows dignity befitting of a king. She abhors any discussion of her gender, displaying clear killing intent even towards her own Master. She says with no uncertainty that the topic is never to be brought up before her. She does not display any issue in wearing clothing that shows off her body. Katla is filled with pure rage over the events of her life, and she does not bother to conceal it in the first place. She can be likened to a berserked Naga during battle, her glaring eyes displaying a mix of joy for battle and cruelty. While there were many enemies during her days as a Dragon, it had been a place of lively discussion for them all despite all the hardships she faced. It was not by design that those events had transpired, so it would be odd for most of them to hate it. Katla, who rebelled against those who apposed her, is likely the only one to revile it, hating it with such a passion that even a shard of it brings out rage in her. =History Though many think her leaguend is based off a movie, Katla is a huge ancient monster in the land of Nangijala, with the ability to spray flames from her mouth, just like its namesake volcano in Iceland. And if a victim of the flames survives, the victim is paralyzed. Katla is controlled and will obey only a lur, which is owned by the evil warlord Tengil, who uses Katla to terrorize Nangijala. The scale of Katla is so strong that no weapon can injure her or even leave a scratch. When the citizens of Cherry Valley rises up against Tengil, he uses Katla to stop them, but loses the lur to Jonathan Lionheart, one of the protagonists. Jonathan uses the lur to make Katla kill Tengil, but Katla later burns Jonathan, mortally wounding him. Before dying, Jonathan manages to push a large rock onto Katla, making her fall into a river. In the river, she battles another great beast, Karm the lindworm, and the two monsters kill each other. She was a harsh and prideful dragon during old Swedish lore, both ruling as a kind king and a harsh ruler. She enjoyed collecting treasures and conquering lands, only in the means for her people. Katla is not killed by Karm in the movie. Instead, she drowns after being hit by the rock. Relationship Zero Katla is mean and hasty towards Zero, always one to yell at him if he isn't doing what she wants him to do. Seeing how Katla is Zero's counterpart, Katla is more prideful and outgoing compared to Zero. Always trying to drag him out of the house to do something while she's summoned; like going to the mall or arcade. Katla, though, is always one to try to help cheer up Zero when he's in a rut or when he's feeling particularly sad. Though, her words maybe harsh. Zero never takes it to heart though, he usually just glares at her and walks away when she starts boosting.